


Wild Youth

by orphan_account



Series: Punk verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's back in New Jersey, after his grandmother has passed away, and is trying to carve a life for himself after the dirty glamour of the London punk scene. He's trying to stay true to himself, and his mom finds him a job in a local tattoo shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Youth

Frank laughed as he ran down the alleyway, blood trickling down his chin, his black liberty spikes bouncing with every step.   
He stopped for a second, pulling up his tartan pants, fixing his braces before he heard some yells, and took off again, a grin on his face.  
As he ducked out of the alleyway, he found himself on a busy street, and began weaving through the morning crowds on their way to work.  
It amused him, the looks on the suit's faces as a dirty little street punk weaved through the crowd, tripping over his Doc Martens, mini liberty spikes softly hitting people who walked too close.

Frank reached the end of the street, turning to look at the crowds. He grinned as he scanned the crowd.  
"Losers," he muttered to himself, before walking off at a normally pace, his breathing irregular.

-

The door made a chime as he pushed it open, and smirked as all eyes turned to him.   
"Ma?" he called, letting the door slam behind him.  
Old ladies in the waiting area, plastic bags on their heads, gossip rags in their hands stared as he past, tutting and shaking thier heads.  
"Frank! _another_ new hair colour?" an older man cried, brandishing a pair of scissors at the woman sat in front of him.  
Frank smiled, nodding.   
"I liked the green," the man sighed as he passed. "Your mom's in the back!"  
Frank waved and trotted through the back door of the salon. 

He found his mom sitting at the small table used for lunchbreaks in the back room.  
As she looked up at him, her eyes widened.   
"Frank! What happened?!" she yelled, jumping to her feet.  
Frank grinned and shook her off as she tried to cup his face.  
"It was nothing ma," he fell into the seat facing her's.  
"My son comes into my work bleeding and it's nothing," she scoffed, sitting back down and rooting in her handbag. She pulled out a wad of tissue, pushing it across the table at him.  
"Just some assholes," he said, running the tissues over his bust lip.  
His mom shook her head. "Frank, don't you think you should maybe tone it down a little?"  
He stared at her in disbelief. "What?"  
"Baby," she soothed. "I would never tell you to be anyone but yourself, but if you're getting hurt-"  
"Mom, I can't just pretend anymore, ok? People can just deal with it." He crossed his arms and slouched back in the chair.

He'd had this conversation with his father only two days before too. He wasn't going to dress any differently, or act any differently. He was who he was. End of fucking story.  
"But son, have you even _tried_ to date a girl..." his father had rambled on as Frank rolled his eyes.  
He knew coming back to Jersey was such a bad idea. He didn't really have a choice though, when his grandmother had passed away.  
But at least he got accepted a little more in England. Ok, so London was just as homophobic as the next place, but it was so much easier to just not give a fuck.  
At least he never got beat up in London. Well, at least not as much as he did here in Jersey. He could always get away with tha cheeky smile and the fact he was _American_.

When he'd first came home, yes, he'd tried to make his parents happy. He'd cut his hair, and dressed how they'd asked him to, and even went to those stupid job interviews they'd set up for him.  
But it was all just a facade. He couldn't be happy like that. He had to be himself, and if that meant getting beat up by idiot skinheads who hated queers, then fine.

"I know son, I know," his mother soothed, reaching across the table to stroke his arm. He gave her a weak smile, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.  
"How was the job search?"  
He almost choked on the laugh that escaped his throat. "Mom, please."  
She sighed, getting to her feet. "Well aren't you lucky you have a mother like me."  
He opened his eyes and cocked his head at her.  
She pulled a folded piece of paper from her bag handing it to him. "Be there this afternoon, don't be late ok?"  
"Ma, I'm not-"  
"Just look at it."  
He sighed, unfolding the paper. As he read the writing, his eyes widened.   
"A tattoo parlour? Are you kidding?" he looked up in awe.  
"Just don't be late, ok?"  
"YOU'RE THE BEST!" he cried, jumping to his feet, pulling his mom into a bone crunching hug, before twirling her around.

-

Frank smiled to himself as he walked along the main street, pushing his hands into his pockets. He had no idea how his mother hand found out about this job, and sure, it might just be a receptionist position, but it was the best thing to happen to him since he'd came back to Jersey.  
He bit his lip as he thought of his abrupt departure from England. Leaving his band behind wasn't easy. He knew they'd replace him easily, but it broke his heart.   
And then there was Gerard.   
Sure, they'd only had one night together, but he just _felt_ like it would have became more. He'd never met anyone like him before in his life.  
He smiled as he thought about the morning after, sitting at Gerard's small kitchen table, watching as the older man made them coffee, talking about his art and his plans for running his own gallery one day.  
Frank had smiled and listened to every word.   
They spent the day talking, something Frank had never done before. Any other time he'd went home with someone, it was a quick fuck and run.   
But Gerard was different. Gerard made him _want_ to stick around, made him want to talk, and share stories of their lives.   
The fact that Gerard had liked him before Frank had even seen him...well, that made Frank like him all the more.  
There was no pretending. Gerard liked him for him, despite the fact he barely knew him.  
When he'd left Gerard's that evening, just as his flatmate was getting home from work, Gerard had even kissed him nervously goodbye. Frank had loved that about him. He tried to be bold and open, but he seemed to cave at the last minute. Frank had grinned and pinning him back against the door, softly, pushing their lips together.  
Gerard had asked if he could see Frank again, which was another thing Frank was just not used to either. He'd smiled, and nodded, promising he'd stop by the next day.

But he never did, he thought, as he turned a corner, ignoring the stares and furrowed brows of passers-by as he walked.  
When Frank had got back to his aunt's place that night, he'd found out about his grandmother, and was flown home the next day. He'd never got a chance to tell Gerard. Sure, he'd asked Hambone to pass a message along if Gerard showed up at the club again, but he doubt that would ever happen.  
He sighed, and looked up before letting a small smile creep across his face as he saw the sign for Toro's Tattoos.  
Well, he might have lost the guy, and the dream, but maybe he could attempt to carve out his own life in Jersey.

-

Thirty minutes later Frank was put to work, date book in front of him, phone to the right. Ray, the owner, didn't seem to care he had no experience and no previous occupation - he took one look at the ink on his arms and offered him the job.  
"You're like a walking advertisment," he'd grinned, handing Frank the appropriate forms. Frank smiled wide, scribbling his details down.  
Ray was sitting on the desk talking about designs and inks as Frank worked his way down the forms, nodding, stopping every now and then when Ray asked him the story behind this tattoo or that one.  
Just as Frank was half way through the form, he froze. His eyes stared at the question, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do now.  
 **Orientation: Straight | Gay | Bisexual | Unknown**  
He could feel Ray's eyes on him as he stared at the paper.  
"You ok dude?"  
"Huh?" Frank looked up. "Uh, yeah..."  
Ray looked at the paper, and lifted his eyebrows. "Sure?"  
Frank nodded, then shook his head. "Part of me thinks I should just lie, because this is an awesome job, but I-"  
"Really can't do that? Yeah," Ray smiled. "If it helps, I don't really care what you are. It's really just for equal opportunities..."  
Frank blinked back at him. "Equal opportunities?"  
"Yeah," Ray nodded. "I'm not gonna judge someone on who they wanna fuck, am I? I only care about the work being done...and that they're a decent conversation." He gave another smile.  
Frank nodded, and turned his attention back to the paper. He put a circle around **Gay** , took a deep breath, and continued onto the next question as Ray started talking about a previous receptionist with a fear of needles.

By the end of the day, Frank had somehow managed to work out how to take bookings and work the date book, and Ray had even trusted him enough with the register in the back. The two tattooists he employed, Brian and Billy seemed nice enough, Billy offering Frank free tattoos if he lasted the month.  
Yeah, he liked this job already.  
Just as he was about to lock the door, a skinny boy in tight jeans and a Cure shirt, over sized spectacles covering half his face.  
"Uh...you're new." He said bluntly.  
Frank cocked one eyebrow and stood up from the little desk. "Yeah, just started today."  
The boy looked him up and down, then smiled. He walked forward, offering his hand. "Hey, I'm Mikeyway."  
Frank shook his hand. "Frank."  
Just then, Ray's curly head popped around the doorway from the back tattoo rooms.  
"Hey Mikes, I'll just be a minute."  
Mikey nodded, and sat down on the desk. Frank sat down, eyes wandering around the room.  
"So...you know Ray?" Mikey asked, kicking his heels slightly off the drawers of the desk.  
Frank shook his head. "Uh, my mom told me he was looking..."  
Mikey laughed. "Yeah...he never seems to be able to keep receptionists."  
"Really? I thought working in an ink shop would be like, a dream job."  
"Yeah, I think he just has a habit of picking the wrong people...like my brother for example."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yeah...fear of needles."  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, Ray mentioned something like that..."  
Mikey smiled, just as Ray came out, pulling his denim jacket on.  
"Billy and Brian are just packing up," he said, shaking his hair free of his collar. "Mind locking up Frank?"  
Frank stared at his boss wide eyed. _It was his first day!_  
"Uh, sure..." he said, as Ray tossed the keys his way.  
"Was nice meeting you Frank," Mikey smiled, climbing off the desk. "Ready to go?" he asked, placing a kiss on Ray's cheek.  
Frank felt his jaw drop, as Ray turned and winked at him.  
"What? I told you, equal opportunities here..."

-

Frank didn't get home until after eight that night, after spending an hour making sure he'd locked up every inch of the store, leaving, then returning to double check he'd done it correctly.  
"Where have you been?" his father asked from his arm chair, where he was watching the game. "You missed dinner..."  
"I was at work," Frank grinned, throwing himself down on the sofa.  
"What?" his mother called, walking in from the kitchen, a dish towel in her hands.  
"I got the job," he smiled proudly.  
"Aw baby! I'm so proud of you!" she cried, running and reaching down to hug him. "And they put you to work straight away?"  
He nodded as she pulled away, and looked over at his father's questioning expression.  
"And they're ok with this?" he waved his arms at Frank's appearance.  
Frank nodded, "It's a tattoo shop dad, I think it'd be a bit hypocritical if they weren't."  
His father hummed. "What about..." he lifted his eyebrows.  
Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, completely cool with it. They're all about equal opportunities..." he grinned a little.  
"Well," his father said, getting to his feet and holding a hand out. "I'm proud of you son. You're grandma would be so happy for you..."  
Frank gave a little nod before shaking his father's hand.

-

The next day, Frank showed up for work early, letting himself in and putting on the coffee maker in the back room. Ray showed up around thirty minutes later, just ask Frank was pulling out the mop and bucket from the supply closet.  
"Hey!" Ray called in surprise. "You don't need to do that."   
"I don't mind," Frank smiled.  
Ray leaned against the counter as Frank ran hot water into the bucket.  
"You know, you've only been here a day, but already you're my new favourite."  
Frank grinned and poured some bleach into the bucket.

The next few weeks were quite the same. Frank would open up in the morning, get the coffee ready for Ray, Brian and Billy, tidy and clean anything that hadn't been done the night before, and spend the day on the desk, taking calls, talking to customers and making bookings, whilst chatting with Ray.  
Ray would constantly ask him about London, and the shows he played.  
"Dude, that is like, the dream," he'd say.   
Frank would sigh, nodding. "It really was."  
He never wanted days off. Ray practically had to force him to take a Sunday off, and even at that, he wasn't happy. He had no use for days off. His band was in London, without him. He never had many friends here.  
His days off were spent in his house, re-dying his hair, fixing studs onto his jacket or pants, or listlessly playing his guitar.

One Monday, he was sitting at the reception of the store, head back, trying to balance a pencil upright on his nose when there was a small thump on the desk.  
He looked down to see Mikey sitting on the desk, smiling at him.  
"So, you're gay, right?" he asked.  
"Hello to you too," Frank laughed, setting the pencil down. The place was empty, bar for the two clients in with Brian and Billy. Ray was off...somewhere or another. Frank never really knew where he disappeared off to.  
"But you are, right?"  
"Yeah..." Frank looked at his warily.  
"Cool. You wanna come out on Friday?"  
"I need to be gay to come out with you on Friday?"  
Mikey nodded. "Well, not really...it's a gay bar, just on the outs of the city...it's just new...Ray and I were gonna check it out."  
Frank looked at him, stunned. This kid was really forward.  
"Like, if you're not 'out' or whatever..."  
"No, I am...I just...I don't know anyone else who's as open as this," he laughed.  
Mikey smiled. "Yeah...my brother think's I'm too open at times..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...he's always worrying about me getting beat up," he waved a hand, as if dismissing the idea. "I don't care. I'm nineteen, I can do what I want."  
Frank grinned. "Exactly."  
"So...Friday?"  
Frank smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"  
Mikey smiled down at him. "Cool. My brother's home this week, so I think he'd gonna join us..."  
"Is you're brother..." Frank trailed off.  
"Oh, completely gay. If he was any gay-er, he'd be a woman, I swear..."  
Frank smiled. He loved this job.

-

"Where are you off to?" Frank's mom yelled from the doorway of his room.   
He was buttoning up the leopard print shirt he was wearing, his music playing too loud as he jumped around in front of the mirror.  
"FRANK!" she yelled when he didn't hear her. He spun around, the black braces he wore on his black pants smacking off the vanity table. He grinned before turning the music down.  
"Yeah mom?"  
She sighed. "Where are you going?"  
"A bar..."  
Another sigh. "Frank, this isn't London. You need to be twenty-one-"  
"It's ok. Mikey's only nineteen."  
"Oh." She said. "Mikey? As in, Mikey and Ray?"  
"Yeah...Mikey asked if I wanted to go along..."  
His mom thought about that for a moment, before she smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're making new friends."  
Frank rolled his eyes. He wasn't twelve for God's sake.  
"Just...don't be home too late, ok?"  
He nodded, before turning up his music again.

-

Frank walked through the doors to the bar, eyeing the security cautiously. They didn't ask him for ID, which was a good thing - he didn't have any.   
He made his way through the bar until he saw the curls of Ray's hair bopping about from a table in the corner.  
He smiled and made his way over, catching Mikey's eye. The skinny boy waved him over.  
Just as Frank was a foot from the table, a dark haired guy in black, sitting by Mikey's side looked over in his direction.  
He froze on the spot, his eyes growing wide.  
"Gerard?" he said in disbelief, his heart thumping in his chest.  
Gerard stared at him, his jaw slack.  
"Frank...hi..."  
Mikey stared between both boys. "Frank? This is _your_ Frank?"  
Gerard mouthed wordlessly, still staring at Frank.  
" _Your_ Frank?" Frank rasped, still rooted to the spot.  
Gerard shook his head, trying to form his thoughts.  
Ray reached out and pulled Frank down into a seat next to him. "What's going on here?" he hissed.  
Frank shook his head, still looking at Gerard.  
"You're the guy that broke my brother's heart!" Mikey almost yelled. Gerard slapped his arm, giving him a look, but Mikey ignored him.  
"What? No!" Frank was still shaking his head.   
"You never came back..." Gerard said in a quiet voice.  
Oh fuck, Frank thought, this was _not_ happening.  
Mikey looked angry, and Ray...well, he just looked confused.  
"It wasn't like that..." Frank tried to explain, leaning across the table.   
Gerard shifted back in his seat, letting his gaze drop.  
He sighed. "My grandma...my grandma died...I had to come back...I told Hambone to tell you if he saw you..."  
Gerard looked up. "I never saw him..."  
Frank shook his head. "Seriously dude, I wouldn't...I liked..." he made a groan in his throat and slumped back in his chair.  
"So...Gerard is that dude from London you told me about?" Ray asked.  
Frank nodded, running his hands over his face.  
Ray nodded, looking at Mikey. "Hey Mikes, lets go get some drinks, huh?"  
Mikey looked like he was about to protest, but Ray was already pulling his arm, giving Frank a look that said _fix this quick_.  
Frank watched them leave, before turning to look at Gerard who was staring at his hands in his lap again.  
"Gerard, I'm-"  
"I thought you didn't like me." He interupted.  
"What? No, it wasn't like that..."  
"You said you were gonna come over, and when you didn't, I figured I was just..." he trailed off.  
Frank shook his head again. "No, I swear...I had to come home...and I didn't know how to contact you..."  
Gerard nodded, and let out a breath he seemed to be holding. "I didn't go back to the club. I didn't want you to think I was some pathetic stalker..."  
Frank scoffed. "Well, you would have found some other guy in my place..." he felt his heart break a little as he thought about that.  
Gerard looked up. "I'm sorry about your grandma."  
"Thanks...and I really am sorry..."  
"It's ok..."  
They were silent for a few minutes before Frank spoke up.  
"Broke your heart, huh?"  
He smirked at the little blush crawling up from Gerard's neck.  
"Mikey's a little over-dramatic..."  
"I missed you." Frank blurted out. _What?_  
"Oh...thanks..."  
"Ok," Frank took a deep breath. "I know we only met like, that one time...but it was...is it really cheesy if I say it was a really amazing night? I really wanted to see you again...you're...you're not like the other losers I've met..."  
Gerard gave a small smile. "Thanks."  
Frank nodded. "So, you're like, back in Jersey?"  
Gerard shook his head. "New York. I got an internship in a gallery."  
"Dude! That is awesome!"  
Gerard smiled again. Fuck, Frank had missed that smile.

When Mikey and Ray returned with drinks, Mikey was still eyeing him accusingly, but accepted that Gerard was okay with Frank being there.   
The night turned out to not be so bad after all.  
They shared stories about London, and the scene. Ray listening in awe as Gerard described watching Frank on stage, the whirlwind of energy the smaller boy was.  
Frank blushed and smiled, watching as Gerard flailed his hands around, and stuck one hand in the air, mimicking Frank's old mohawk.  
"Why did you cut it?" Gerard asked, his eyes sparkling.  
Frank shrugged. "I was just trying to keep my parents happy."  
"Dude," Mikey interjected, his voice a little slurred from the vodka he'd been drinking. "Don't let ANYONE tell you what to do..."  
"Says the boy who's mom still washes his underwear," Gerard rolled his eyes, grinning.  
Mikey shoved his shoulder.  
"Nah," Frank smiled. "I am who I am, and my parents are cool with that."  
Gerard looked up and smiled at him. Frank felt his stomach flip.  
"Gerard...Gee still...mom..." Mikey couldn't quite form his sentence.  
"What's that Mikes?" Gerard asked, eyebrows raised, and amused smile on his face.  
"TAKE ME HOME!" he shouted dramatically at Ray.  
Ray rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on you," he said, putting and arm around Mikey's waist and pulling him to his feet.  
"When we're home Ray, not here..."  
Frank choked on his drink, and laughed at Gerard's disgusted look.

After Ray and Mikey were in a taxi, Frank shifted on his feet, not looking at Gerard standing next to him.  
"How're you getting home?" Gerard asked, pulling keys from his pocket.  
Frank felt his heart drop slightly. "Uh...it's not late...I could probably call my dad..."  
Gerard nodded.   
"It, uh, it was nice seeing you again," he said, making Frank look up.  
Frank nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket. The stood in silence for a few minutes before Gerard spoke again.  
"Well...I guess I'll see you..."  
Frank nodded again, and watched as Gerard walked off down the street.  
He felt his stomach knot up as he watched him walk along the sidewalk before disapearing around the corner.

Frank let out a breath and started walking the opposite way, before stopping, shaking his head and turning, running in the direction Gerard had left in.  
As he rounded the corner he found himself colliding hard with something and falling to the crowd.  
As he looked up, he noticed it was Gerard he'd collided with.  
"What the _fuck_?" Gerard asked from his spot on the ground, rubbing his chest where Frank had collided with him.  
Frank looked up and smiled, before scrambling over and climbing on top of him, pushing their lips together.

For a few seconds, Gerard was still, before he rested his hands on Franks back, moving his lips against the smaller boys.  
Frank smiled into the kiss, feeling Gerard playing with the metal clips of his braces as they lay on the dirty sidewalk.

They were like that for a few moments before Frank pulled off when he heard a tutting noise and the word 'disgusting' as a couple walked by.  
He looked at Gerard's dismayed face, before getting to his feet and shouting, "fuck you asshole" before flipping them a finger and smiling sweetly as the girl looked shocked, and the man hurried her away.  
Frank held out a hand to Gerard, pulling him to his feet. He pushed Gerard against a shop window, kissing his neck, before muttering, "Please tell me you live near.."  
Gerard let out a moan and nodded, before taking Frank's hand and walking in the direction he'd been coming from when he'd collided with Frank.

-

They practically fell in the door of Gerard small flat, Frank kicking the door closed behind them.  
"Please..." he said, between sucking on Gerard's neck. "Please tell me...you live alone..."  
Gerard nodded, pulling Frank's shirt out of his pants, falling against the wall.  
"Good..."  
Gerard managed to pull Frank into the small living room and fell back onto the sofa. Frank scrambled on top of him, straddling his hips.  
"Fuck..." Gerard moaned as Frank started pulling at his t-shirt, yanking it over his head.  
Frank smiled and dived back down, sucking on Gerard's neck. As Gerard bucked underneath him, Frank bit at his skin gently.  
"Off..." Gerard muttered, pulling at Frank's shirt. "Off..."  
Frank sat up, looking down at him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off, as Gerard's hands reached up to roam over his chest.  
"Couldn't stop thinking of you..." Frank murmered, closing his eyes, rocking gently ontop of Gerard. "Wished I could see you again..."  
"I'm...I'm here now..." Gerard moaned, hands pulling at Frank's braces.  
Frank opened his eyes, and smiled down at the dark haired man. "Can we go to your room?"  
Gerard grinned, pushing Frank off him slightly before pulling him to his feet beside him.  
"Yes," he said, kissing him. "Yes, we can."

They were undressed by the time the door to Gerard's bedroom was closed, Frank falling onto his back on the bed, Gerard climbing ontop of him.  
"I haven't...I haven't...not since...not since you..." Gerard was breathing against his neck. "Couldn't...get you out of...my head..."  
Frank pulled his face to his own, pressing small kisses to his lips. "I'm yours." He whispered.  
Gerard smiled, kissing him, before running his hand down between then, wrapping his hand around Frank's hardened cock.  
Frank groaned and bucked his hips, wrapping one leg around Gerard's hip.  
"Please...will you...Gerard..." he couldn't get his sentence out.  
"You want me to fuck you?" Gerard asked in a sly tone, grinning as Frank nodded fervently.  
Gerard let go, sitting up between Frank's legs, looking at him, his head cocked to the side.  
"What?" Frank breathed.  
He shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe I have you here...again."  
Frank leaned up on his elbows and blew him a kiss. "I'm right here."  
Gerard leaned over, pulling a box out from under his bed. He reappeared a few seconds later with a condom and the same bottle of lube Frank had seen in London those months ago.  
"Like this again?" Frank asked, pulling a pillow down under his hips.  
Gerard nodded, rolling the latex over his cock. "I like watching you."  
Frank smiled, watching as Gerard rubbed the lubricant along his fingers, before pushing his hands underneat him, fingering at Frank's small entrance.  
Frank gave a small hiss as Gerard pushed one finger in, moving it gently inside him.  
Gerard leaned down, kissing his ear. "Another?"  
Frank nodded, biting his lip.  
He gave another hiss as one finger was replaced by two, then three without warning.  
"Someone's...eager..." Frank breathed.  
Gerard grinned and bit his earlobe softly.  
"Can I...?" Gerard asked, watching as Frank's eyes closed as he curled his fingers.  
Frank nodded, arms reaching over his head to grip a pillow.  
Gerard smiled, pulling his fingers free, almost moaning at the whine Frank gave from the loss.  
He leaned over Frank, lining himself up, before slowly, gently easing himself in, pressing small kisses to Frank's lips as he screwed up his face from the sting.  
Gerard gave a groan and he pushed himself in fully, leaning his head against Frank's.  
Frank lay still for a second, just taking in the moment, before pushing his face up to kiss Gerard.  
The older man took that as a sign to start moving, and began to thrust, slowly, in and out of Frank. Frank moaned, trying to push down, to get the same rhythm as Gerard.  
"Fuck..." Gerard groaned, picking up the pace.  
"Yeah...yeah...fuck..." Frank moaned, slipping his hands into Gerard's hair, pulling him down to kiss him more. He really couldn't get enough of kissing him.

After a few moments, Frank bucked hardly, letting out a small cry against Gerard's lips. "Right there! Fuck...there...yeah...fuck..."  
Gerard grinned, biting Frank's lip, slamming harder against the same spot, over and over again.  
Before Gerard had a chance to slip his hand between them, Frank was coming hard over Gerard's stomach, letting out a yell. Gerard quickly began to thrust into Frank faster, letting the smaller man ride out his orgasm as he built to the point of his own.  
He came soon after, grunted, hands grasping at the pillow as Frank wrapped his hand's around his neck, pulling him down for yet another kiss.  
Gerard fell against Frank, not caring for the sticky mess on their stomachs, breathing hard. They lay like that for a short while, just breathing.  
As Gerard made to move off him, Frank pulled him down again for one last kiss, smiling, before letting Gerard pull out, and roll off him.

He knotted the condom and aimed it at the trashcan in the corner of his room, just missing it by an inch. He gave a groan, then waved an arm in it's direction, as though dismissing it.  
Before he could do anything more, Frank had rolled onto his side, pressing himself against him.  
"Can I stay tonight?" Frank asked, resting his cheek against Gerard's chest. It should have felt strange - he'd never asked that question before in his life. But this was different. This was _Gerard_.  
"Yeah...yeah..." Gerard breathed, resting his arms around the smaller boy.

-

Frank woke up with a start, the sun pouring in the windows, confused about his whereabouts and the empty space beside him. He sat up straight, looking down at the dried in mess on his stomach, the sheets sticking to him.  
"Ugh...gross..." he muttered, tearing them off. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on the small pile of canvases in the corner.  
He smiled. _Gerard_ , he remembered.  
He climbed out of the bed, searching the floor for his pants. He found the by the door, before pulling them on, and searching for his Docs, before remembering kicking them off in the hallway in the mad rush to get to the bedroom.  
He made his way out of the room, down the hallway, collecting his boots, before he found Gerard in the small kitchen, frying pan on the stove, a stretched out of shape Generation X shirt and ripped boxer shorts on, shaking his hips as he sang along to Siouxsie And The Banshees playing on the radio.  
"Tourists swarm to see you face, Confucius has a puzzling grace, Disoriented you enter in, Unleashing the scent of wild Jasmine..." he sang, swinging his hips gently.  
Frank stood back against the door frame for a minute, smiling at the scene in front of him, before Gerard sensed his presence.  
"Oh! Hey...you're awake..." he blushed slightly.  
Frank nodded. "You have an amazing voice by the way."  
Gerard shook his head, reaching for two plates he had set on the counter. "I know you don't eat meat, so I just fried some shit...you eat eggs, right?"  
Frank grinned, nodding, sitting at one of the stools Gerard had by the counter.  
"You're amazing, you know that?" he smiled as Gerard placed one of the plates in front of him.  
Gerard smiled, his face a nice shade of pink. "Yeah, well I'll be amazingly dead if your late for work today."  
Shit, Frank thought. He'd forgot about work. He shook his head. "Ray won't mind...I'm early every day anyway."  
Gerard smiled, leaning back against the counter, watching as Frank ate.

"So," Frank asked between mouthfuls. "What's your gallery like?"  
Gerard sighed, grinning widely. "It's amazing...I'm only an intern, but it's brilliant..."   
He went on to describe the mundane jobs he loved to do, the fact he was getting paid to spend a day surrounded by works of art.  
"Still, not my favourite work of art," he said quietly, staring at the floor.  
Frank gave a small smile, reaching out to take his hand, pulling him over.  
He stood up, tiptoeing to press a kiss to Gerard's lips.

Once he was fully dressed, laughing at the missing button on his shirt, Gerard called him a cab.  
As they stood at Gerard's front door, Frank kissed him again, rocking his hips against Gerard's.  
Gerard hummed, smiling.  
"I can see you again, right?" Frank asked, pouting his lip.  
Gerard smiled. "You'll come over this time, right?"  
Frank pursed his lips, before walking back into Gerard's flat.  
Gerard looked after him, confused as he came back, a ball point pen in hand.  
He took Gerard's arm, and scribbled a number on it.  
"This is my number...well, my parents number..."  
Gerard's face looked slightly panicked when he said that.  
"My parent's know, ok? Don't worry. They'd be happy to know that it's just one guy calling me..." he smiled.  
"You get a lot of guys calling you?" Gerard's tone was sad.  
Frank shook his head. "I've never liked anyone enough to give them my number...I don't think I've ever been with anyone more that once, if I'm honest..."  
He looked up at Gerard's face. "I really like you, Gerard, really. I...I don't want anyone else..."  
Gerard took a deep breath, nodding.  
"And I know," Frank continued. "I know you have some issues, with coming out and stuff, but it's ok. I just...I want to see you again..."  
Gerard smiled, and nodded.  
"Promise you'll call?"  
"Promise." Gerard leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, just as they heard the taxi horn honk outside the apartment block.  
"Go," Gerard said, shoving at his chest gently. "Get to work...smelly little street punk," he laughed.  
Frank grinned as he headed towards the stairwell. "You love it," he laughed as he disappeared down the stairs.  
Gerard smiled, he really did.


End file.
